I'm A Saint
by JustUsTwoNow
Summary: I'm rewriting I'm a Saint. This may be different But it's title says it all Takes place in Saints row 1 Rated M for Obvious reasons. P.s There is some Romace going on. Review maybe?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuckin' A it's hot!"I heard a chuckle come from under the car I sat on. "Why do people like hot weather?!" I asked fanning my self with the documents I held in my hand.

"Because with out it. I wouldn't be able to walk around with out my shirt...And I wouldn't get to see you in a tube top." I rolled my eyes and threw a wrench at him. He caught it.

"Perv!"I crossed my arms over my chest as he just chuckled and went back to work.

"Hey. Ace?" He asked I fanned my self again.

"What?"

"Do you think...Nah. Nevermind." He said. I furrowed my brows.

"Seriously?"I jumped down and pulled him from under the car. Towering over him. "Tell me. Zero" I growled he just chuckled and pushed back his Lilac hair out of his eye. I growled

"Don't move this is a nice view."My cheeks heated up and I kicked him in the stomach and walked back to my spot on the hood of the Eiswolf.

Hours passed and it was time for him to drive the guy's car back to him. "Hey Ace wanna ride?"i shook my head.

"With you?Nah. You'll probably ride over all the bumps just to see my chest bounce you perv."

"Aw. I wouldn't do that"He said with a grin and sarcasm.

"Prev. I'm going home See you tomorrow Zero." I said jumping off the hood and walking towards the door.

"Be careful" I just waved him off and walked down the street. After a couple of minutes I started to walk pass a guy selling watches he then called out to me.

"Watches!I've got watches here!"His eyes caught mine. "Yo!Hey gurl, This shit'd cost you 600 dollars in the store" I just kept walking "Aw whatever...watches!"

"Hey baby I can show you a good time."A stripper said I was about to reply but a man's shout made me turn to it.

"Oh, hell no!"I quickly turned to see three thugs dressed in yellow snarling and waving a spray can at a rollerz tag.

"Man fuck the Rollerz!"One of them barked then turned to another one.

"Lavar,you gonna let those bitches disrespect us?"He asked Lavar smirked and started to spray yellow on the blue. Which I thought made it look worse

"Shit,whatchoo think?"The punks in yellow? I knew of them but never really cared about them.

Three guys dressed in blue known as the Rollerz staunched up to the others who were busy spraying over the tag.

"Tha fuck you think you doin'?" One of the Rollerz asked The VK's turned to look at them darkly.

"Just being civic-minded is all," one replied.

"That so?"

"Yeah, some dumbass cracker went and shit all over this wall, we just cleanin' it up."

And the thin string holding them all back snapped. The Rollerz threw the first punch but then it was a mess of fists and knives. I edged backwards, the hooker next to me too scared to move.

One of the Rollerz took a heavy hit from a VK, and valiantly ran away, abandoning his friends and shoving past me. 'fuckin' coward leavin' your friends is fucked up' I thought.

I then heard the roar of a car engine at the same moment the bangers did, paused in their melee fight as a red convertible rolled round the corner, three Carnales narrowing their eyes and pulling bandanas up over their faces.

"Hector says _Buenos noche_." The driver sneered, leveling an SMG at them. the air was filled with gunfire, the VKs and Rollerz taking cover where they could, the two that weren't hit drawing their weapons and returning fire.

The Carnales tried to speed away, but a Roller came racing back, drawing his gun and firing at the car. The roller got a head shot on the driver causing the Car to go swerving almost hitting me. I dodge right in time. Watching the car starting to Flame 'It's so pretty'

A Carnale coughed and groaned, pulling himself from the wreckage and laying on the ground, trying to pull himself up so he can run away

A Roller sauntered up to the car, leveling his gun and firing, only to have the last standing VK shoot him in the head from behind. His lifeless body fell down in front of me, I looked up to the VK, lifting his gun to my face.

"Wrong time, wrong place bitch." He spat, cocking his gun.

Soon I heard a gun fire. But I felt no impact or pain. I blinked staring at the VK that was now face down on the pavement, a pool of blood floating under him.

"You ok playa?"

My eyes drifted up to the voice. The man was middle aged, black, and dressed a little too well for the Row. His shirt was a bright shade of purple, just like the guy standing behind him.

I then chose to think _Red carnales Blue Rollerz Yellow Vice kings..._

_Purple! I recalled, were Saints. Some small time bangers from The Row without any real hold,_ the only reason. I remembered the name is because it's was an ironic one.

I looked at the man who held out a hand so he could help me off the ground.

"Julius, let's move," the guy standing behind him said. He looked weird. Clean cut to be in a gang, but as I noticed the smoking gun in his hand, I realized he was the guy that saved me.

I reached up and took Julius' hand,Then realize the pain in my leg. He pulled me up and let me lean on him as we hobbled away.

The car behind us finally exploded, blasting a shock wave against my back. We didn't move far before Julius gently sat me down against a wall,

I finally looked at my leg, seeing the torn fabric and blood starting to spill. the pain began and I must have been shot. 'Well fuck' I thought poking it.

"That doesn't look so bad, you should be fine,"Julius said. Looking back down at my leg again I realized the the bullet had only thankfully grazed me "That's Troy,"Julius continued, nodding to the man standing behind him, "You can thank him later."

"Hey," Troy greeted with a small nod.

"The Row ain't safe no more girl."Julius continued,'"We got gangs fightin' over shit that 'ain't theirs, and if you get in the way, they don't care if you representin' or not." He explained

I blinked.'no shit Sherlock' He placed a hand causing me to tense up noticing that he moved his hand. It was silent for a second until Troy spoke as he looked around worried.

"Julius, this is no time to be recruiting."Troy urged. Julius scowled and looked over his shoulder to Troy.

"We need all the help we can get son."He fired back.

"No, we need to get our asses out of here."

"In a minute!" Julius commanded. He again turned his attention to me. "Look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the church if you want to be a part of the solution." And with that they left. I stood up I did not want to be near the cops.

But right when I stood up Zero pulled up and pulled me into the car. "The fuck!"I hissed.

"What happened!To your leg!?"He asked I noticed the concern in his eyes and smiled.

"The bullet only grazed me calm down old man." I said he looked at me and sighed in relief. He wasn't really an old man he was 19 I just called him old man since he was older than me.

"Good. I was worried need a lift home?"He asked.

"Well since you pulled me into a car I guess so"He smiled and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

_I stared at my sister as she packed a suit case. "Where are you going?"I asked holding my bat in my hands (I thought someone broken in so I had my weapon.)_

"_Why are you awake?" She asked not answering my question._

"_Why are you trying to sneak out?"_

"_I need to get anyway from here. I'm leaving with a friend. Don't bother looking for me."Right then a woman dressed in blue walked in. _

"_yo Nila let's get going the boss is going to get angry." My eyes widen Boss?My eyes started at the woman she had a gun in her hand...is my sister joining a gang or something?_

"_Alright. Bye Journee"She placed a hand on my head then walked out with the woman in blue. I tired to follow her but she was already gone..._

My eyes snapped open. I groaned and covered my eyes with my right hand as my head laid on my pillow my hair down and everywhere. "She left with the woman in blue...blue is rollerz...could she be in the rollerz?If I join the saints...Sooner or later they'll take down the rollerz..."It finally dawned on me and I jumped up.

"If I join the saints. I can reunited with my sister again." I swung my legs over the bed and jumped up grabbing some black track pants and a tanktop. I put my hair in a low ponytail and put on some sneakers then left to the church taking my Nelson that I got from Zero for my 15 birthday.

~At the Church.

I walked up to the church right in time to check Julius' speak. "Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'...Rollerz, Carnales, Vice kings...no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down...right now." People cheered and shouted.

Right then a man turned around and looked at me in confusion he had a bad hair cut with glass and he was handsome I had to admit that. "Who the fuck's this chick?"All eyes fell onto me.

"Troy and I found her,i was gonna see if she'd ride with us."Julius said the guy turned to him.

"Julius, if she wants to run with the Saints. She's gotta be canonized." Canonized...oh I remember what that is. It's when you pretty much get beat on or beat up others if your good.

"He's right,Julius. Everyone had to do it" Troy said with a non light cigarette between his lips.

"You ready, for this, playa?"I smiled and took my hair down letting rest of it fall with my bangs that cover my right eye. Don't know why but I always fight better with my hair down.

"Bring it."I growled. One guy charged at me I ducked down and slid under him kicking him right in his back causing him to fall forwards on to his face. 'Thank god Zero taught me how to fight.'I thought as a guy and girl charged towards me fist ready.

I grabbed the chick's fist and ducked so the guy's fist collided with her face. She was knocked down onto the floor and I kicked the man in the face in a up cut way causing him to fall back with his head upwards.

I stood in the stance for a second. It looked a splits in the air. But left foot was on the ground and my right one was facing the sky. A guy thought he was slick grabbed my left leg but I just twist and kicked him in the face landing on the ground in a splits. 'Point one for flexibility.' I jumped up and knocked out two men coming for me and kicked another one in the nuts that was behide me.

All of them were down and I stood in the middle slightly smiling at the awed faces. Troy walked down and fist bumped me. "You earned your colors today." a guy came behide me and patted my shoulder.

"That's some impressive shit; The only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny" Right on cue. The bad hair cut guy smiled cockily.

"Shit took me half the time."I just rolled my eyes and turned to Julius who stood infornt of me.

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints. Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Course, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" I nodded.

When people started to leave as I put my hair up in it's ponytail Troy walked up to me. "Alright..."

"Thief"I stated.

"Alright...Thief time for you to buy a piece." I patted my chest.

"What are you doing?"He asked.

"Checkin' for money."He gave me a look. "What?They have to be useful for once."I said. His face just made me laugh. I pulled out a 100 bucks from my left cup. "I only got 100."

"It's alright. I'll buy this. You can just pay be back whenever."I smiled not going to refuse.

"Thanks." We got in my car and drove to Friendly fire.

~Inside Friendly Fire.

"Let's get you a vice 9"He said pointing at the glass. I chuckled.

"Sorry. Sweetie but I don't do small things."I smirked playing with him as I raised up the money that use to be in his hand.

"How did you?"He asked. Trying to distract me from his pink cheeks.

"I'm full of surprises. Now I want this one." He walked over to me and looked at the gun I pointed at.

"An AS12 Riot?"He asked. I nodded. "Are you sure...it's a pretty powerful shot gun. I smiled.

"I can handle it."He just sighed and called the clerk over.

"An AS12 Riot?Great choice" The Clerk said. Taking out the shot gun. Him and Troy swapped Items. Troy handed me the guy and we began to walk out.

"You got a good one there."I heard the man said but I ignored him and so did Troy as we walked out onto the street.

"Alright. Whaddya say we take that piece and clean up the Row?"He asked. We killed them quickly Troy was surprised at how well I could handle the gun. But didn't question me as I killed the last one.

"I hate the color yellow."I growled. He chuckled then spoke on a different subject

"Looks like that got their attention...if it ever gets too hot, go to Forgive and Forget, they'll cover up everything.."I nodded.

"Good to know. Come on I'll drive."We got 'Forgiven' and I was beginning to drive.

"Hey Thief, Now that everything's taken care of can you drop me off at Freckle Bitch's?I'm jonesin' for a fun bag"

"Nah. You're a big boy you can walk."I said all serious he looked at me slightly shock I smiled. "Just playin' with you. Sure."I said and drove towards it. I don't know why but playing with him is fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there in sloppy seconds going through the racks of clothes. I had nothing purple and since everyone wore purple I might as well. I rather not be an outsider. I found some black Jeans and I grabbed a purple Tanktop. I walked over to the hats as I phone rang.

I Picked up as I placed a baseball cap on my head. "Hello?"I asked.

"Yo. Thief Swing by the church. We need your help"Troy said.

"Alright be there in a a little" I grabbed the baseball cap that was black and walked over to the dressing room. Changing into them and placing the tags on my other ones I walked back out and looked at the woman.

"I didn't like these so i'm going to put them back." She nodded.

"Alright. Thankyou for not just leaving them in there."I smiled.

"Your welcome." I placed them on the correct racks and waved goodbye and walked out with my stolen clothes. I got into my car and smiled. "I'm good."I smiled wider and drove to the church. When i arrived Julius and Troy stood there waiting for me. I got out and walked up to them.

"I got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now. If we crash their party. We can take all those sons of bitches out at once."

"Hope you're strapped, playa cause we're about to go in hard" I smiled and pointed at my car. We got in and pulled my gun my under my seat and began to drive.

"I ain't gonna lie to you, when we go in there it's gonna get rough...Julius,you sure it's cool we take Ace instead of Johnny?"

"Troy you worry to much the kid'll be fine"I glared at him for the 'Kid' word in his sentence.

"Hey. I'm 16 technically I'm not a kid."I growled.

"Sure. By the way why did Troy call you Thief?"

"It's what everyone calls me due to the fact I can steal with out you even noticing. So call me Thief instead of Kid."I stated. He just nodded as we pulled up to the docks.

"Alright. Don't worry stick with us you'll be fine."He said I cocked my gun.

"Don't worry I can handle myself." My eyes locked on to three Rollerz shooting at a Saint I shot them down and smiled as we went on. I killed all the lieutenants and smirked when I heard Julius tell troy I was a natural.

My eyes caught the site of a guy hiding behide some crates I began walking over to him with Troy following. Right when I reached him I saw his eyes lock with someone's not mine troy or even Julius right then I had the urge to turn around and look where he did.

I did so and caught site of a sniper.

~ Sylvia Ocean Fields' Pov.

I laid there on my chest which wasn't really comfortable looking through my scope of my McManus. I watched three people walked towards crates that I knew one of my allies were hiding behide.

One was a tall man with dark skin and was dressed way to nice for the row. While the other male was a white male tall as well wearing normal clothes.

My eye locked onto the girl who stood in the middle she had peach skin. She wore black Jeans and a purple tanktop on her head was a black baseball cap that rest onto of her dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

Looking at their weapons it would be best to shot the white male who had a Vice 9 since his' would reach me and the other two wouldn't. Right when I began to lock onto him the girl turned around my eye widen when I saw her face.

She was my sister._..what the hell was my sister doing with the saints?! That's probably not even her_ I told my self through thoughts and turned to the white male.

~Thief's pov.

My eyes locked with the snipers. She looked familiar and judging by her expression she knew me as well. I watched her turn her sniper towards Troy. I moved quickly and pushed troy down grabbing his gun as the bullet went over my head and pierced the ground.

I looked back and shot at the sniper they got up and ran. I let out a sighed and turned to troy noticing his pink face and our position I stood up and helped him up.

"Fuckin' A. Thanks for savin' me there."I just nodded and glared at where the sniper was.

'Could it be?'I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by the all to familiar sound of sirens. 

"The cops are comin' man, we gotta lose 'em.."Troy said I nodded and stole one of the red cars there and drove off with troy and Julius. After a little bit I lost them thanks to experience. "Alright we lost 'em...Drop me and Julius off at the church."Troy said.

I nodded and drove to the church I got out along with the two. "We did it playa. Saints row is ours again. Don't think i'm finished with you yet, though. I'm holding a meeting at the church tomorrow swing by when you can" I nodded and waved goodbye.

~At ZeroAce's Car shop.

I walked into Mine and Zero's car shop. To no surprise I found Zero under the hood of a car fixing it.

"Hey. Welcome back."

"Hey."I muttered and walked to the back grabbing a Soda that was besides bottles of beer. I don't drink...i just don't. I walked back into the room where he was and was surprised to see him staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"Nothing."

"Ace."He said his tone was changed into serious.

"I think. I was about to get shot by my sister."I said

"What?How?"He asked. I sat down on the now closed hood and glared at the can in my hands.

"I was doing a turf war with the Saints that I recently joined and I saved Troy from getting shot by a sniper before I saved him my eyes locked with the snipers and she looked like my sister and jugding by her facial expression she knew me..." He sighed and wiped his face.

"Well. I don't know what to tell ya. Here to get your mind off of things how about I help you with your car?"He asked. I shrugged 

"Sure."

'Was that my sister?'


	4. Chapter 4

~The next day at the church.

I stood there next to Troy. I was tired so I was pretty much leaning against him. Though it didn't seem like he cared. I didn't get much sleep due to my mind being filled with thoughts.

Julius walked on to the stage thing infornt of the broken angel statue.

"Listen up, people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin', and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory." I wasn't paying attention until he said Rollerz that woke me up.

**"**Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart on how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they still around"He said lookin' at Dex.

"Got it."Dex replied his arms crossed.

"Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings" I looked towards Troy. Who looked at Julius

"Not a chance."I looked at him confused as Julius replied angrily.

"Fuck you say?"He asked. I was curious to.

"Anyone but them"He said his non lit cigarette between his lips.

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?"Julius asked she looking pissed.

"Man,Fuck that i'll take king out."i looked towards Gat.

"Johnny,it's not that simple."Julius said.

"Bullets still kill muthafucka',right?Doesn't get much simpler than that"He said I smiled 'I might grow to like you.' I thought. Ignoring him Julius turned to Dex.

"Keep an eye on ya boy" Gat looked pissed at that statement.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius" I smirked as Julius ignored him and repeated himself to Dex again.

"Keep an eye on ya boy." Dex just nodded and then asked.

"Who's got the Rollerz"I hoped up a little wondering.

"I do"I whipped around to face the voice a girl walked in wearing a black halter top with blue track pants.

"Lin?The fuck you wearin' blue for?"Gat asked.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas ,so I wanted one of us on the inside." Julius answered for Lin. Right then a random saint chose to speak up.

"I didn't think the Rollerz pimp hos" I glared at him but smiled as Lin donkey punched him in the face. I laughed a little to.

"Any other comments?"she asked looking around.

"Yeah,when you punch don't throw your shoulder so much.."I looked at Gat who just smiled.

"Shut up Johnny"I smiled I like Lin.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'"

"Thief"I turned around to face Julius who called me. "Once we're done here go talk with one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started!" Roars of cheers were heard then subsides when they did I ran after Lin. Since she was rollerz I wanted to help her first.

But she didn't have anything for me so she offered for us to boned during a race which I accepted since I liked racing.

~At the race.

I sat there in the car with Lin. "So. You like cars right?"she asked.

"Yeah. I'm a mechanic I know a thing or two about cars."She nodded. "Oh and if you need any repairs stop by ZeroAce."

"Your shop?"She asked I nodded.

"Mine and a Friend's" I correct.

~After the race.

I sat there talking with Lin. My opinion her she's a strong chick that I can relate to. She wasn't a bitch and wasn't all stuck up. So we got along great I even showed her a few tricks so she could win races.

"So. Theif why did you chose me first?"She asked.

"Well. I have a good idea that my sister is in the Rollerz."She nodded.

"I see. Well if you want me to when I can I'll check all the members to see if she's in there. What she look like?"She asked I told her and she nodded taking a mental note. "Alright one question how did you see her when she was on a roof?"She asked.

"She was on a close building. And I have really good eyesight along with the fact that even though it wasn't need the Rollerz had a sniper there so she must have been there to watch and report the scene I guess I don't know.(I really had a sniper in blue on the roof in my game no bullshit)"

"Alright. Ya want me to drop you off at your place."

"Nah drop me off at the shop" I told her directions and she dropped me off there I waved goodbye and she left as I walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I got a call from Lin. She told me to meet her at the Ultor dorm. I arrived just in time to hear the conversation between her and two rollerz.

"That's a sweet ride Lin" the light skin one said.

"Uh huh."Lin replied smoking a cigarette.

"Who tuned it for ya?"The other one asked.

"The spoilers looks like Donnie's work."

"No way that underglow screams Ricky Liu."

"Yeah, I guess but those rims read ZeroAce." They both nodded to each other.

"What is this,fuckin' third grade?"Lin asked.

"Whaddya mean?"The light one asked I just face palmed and muttered 'Dumbass'

"Forget it, i'll see ya tomorrow"Lin said. The two started to walk and the other one spoke.

"Dude,She totally wants you"I just looked at him like he was an idiot. Once they were gone I got out of my car and walked over to Lin.

"Assholes...i swear to god, We're not going to be able to kill these bastards fast enough"She growled.

"I feel ya." I replied she flicked her smoke and looked back at me.

"Aside from macho bullshit, I haven't heard much. The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of high performance cars is coming in today. It's not much, I know, so we're gonna make the best of it. Jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to Samson. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises .then finish the delivery. Now get outta here before someone sees us." I nodded and hoped back into my car and driving away.

~A few minutes later.

I drove with a large smirk on my face jackin' the truck was easy. "Is that a rocket launcher?Oh the boys want to play huh?I can play."I pulled my own rocket launcher out and smiled lookin' back at the small blue car.

"Let's play." I blew up their cars laughing like a mad man when the burnt and clunk scrap of metal that used to be a car flew into the air then landed on another car causing that car to sewer off the highway. My phone then rang.

"What?"I asked.

"You got the cars?"Lin asked. I didn't replied since a guy was honking at me. I honked back.

"I got a horn too!Asshole!"I honked it again and flicked him off. "Yeah I do"I said turning my attention back to the phone.

"Good. Go to simons. And meet me when your done"She hung up then texted me the address I nodded and threw a and into the car of the man honking still.

"Fuck your honkin'!"I shouted laughing when he blew up.

~At a Night Club.

I walked in and found Lin walking up to her she pulled me to the dance floor and started to dance with me. "Try not to looks so conspicuous"She whispered in my ear.

"I'll try." I replied with a chuckle. I followed her lead and danced with her matching her movement perfectly.

"You did good, but I'm not through with you yet. Those cars you stole have been rigged to blow once the engine reaches a high enough temperature. I need you to make sure those cars get nice and hot. There's a race going down in Chinatown tonight, and I think you should give them some tough competition. I know these guys. If you're in the lead for the final stretch, they're gonna hit the nitrous to blow past you. When they do, boom. As soon as those cars are wrecked, get the hell outta there. You're no good to us dead."

~Later at the Race.

I stood there as a Zircon pulled up right infornt of me. Troy got out and walked up to me. "Hey. Look I don't care what Lin says, you get me next to those cars and i'll take care of the Rollerz,to hell with this lap-race bullshit."I smirked.

"You're such a Man"I chuckled as his cheeks pinked and drove next to the other cars so we can start the race.

"I don't like the Idea of Lin going undercover,you roll with people long enough and pretty soon you start thinkin' like 'em"

"Oh really?"I asked.

"Yeah."

~After the race.

"Lin doesn't fuck around, does she?"He asked I smiled.

"You don't fuck with women. If it makes you feel better I helped Simon put C4 in the cars"He looked at me in shock I just smiled and drove to the church.

~Next day. With Lin.

I growled_ Lin hasn't told me if she's seen My sister hopefully when I get in here she'll tell me. _I thought as I walked In I bumped into a guy who called me a bitch but I ignored him and sat with lin.

"I tell ya, me and you are always making new friends. Things are moving too slow. We gotta step it up. I hear a guy named Joseph Price calls the shots. I don't know much about him 'cept that he's friends with some mechanic named Donnie. If we get in good with Price's crew, we'll always be one step a head of those fuckers. Here's the plan. Go and tear up Donnie's shop Right when you're about to finish off Price's buddy, I'll rush in and save the day. Make it look good, but don't you dare mess up my car. If we're lucky, Donnie will arrange a meet with Price."

~After I corner Donnie.

"Donnie,get down!"Lin shouted as she shot towards me but ducked behide a car. "What are you waitin' for?Get in!"Donnie did so and slid over her hood.

"We gotta get out of here!"Donnie shouted.

"I think you scratched my hood."

"Look, I-!"I shot at her car making two bullets holes.

"Motherfucker" She shot towards me I ducked back again with a smile on my face.

"Who are you?"Donnie asked voice still loud.

"I'm lin, and you're welcome." They drove off. I followed but made sure I was further back and was not caught by Donnie.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Sylvia's pov.

I stood there next to Sharp as he sat stood there worried about Donnie who personally is useless to me.

"So he's okay?That's great"He said to William Sharp.

"Yes,how could we possible score dime bags without him?"I just gave a small smirk.

"Oh come on, Uncle Will,he's not that-" He was cut off by Donnie who enter the room with some girl who had her hair pined up by sticks.

"Sup Price?"

"You scared the shit outta me,Donnie"Prince said giving him a bro hug.

"I scared the shit outta me"Donnie answered.

"Donnie it's always a pleasure when you bring strangers into my house."Sharp said looking at the random girl wearing blue and black.

"Aw fuck,i forgot, this is-"The girl stepped up and cut him off with her own reply.

"I'm Lin."

"She totally saved my ass Mr. Sharp,she's a helluva driver"

"I'm the best racer that ever came out of Chinatown." I lifted an eyebrow.

"How come i've never heard of you?"Price asked.

"Cause I got tits."

"Is that what you call those" He got punched and a smiled. 'Asshole' I thought. "Guess I deserved that"He said holding his nose for a second.

"Yeah,you did"Lin growled.

"My nephew has a unique sense of humor." Sharp said.

"That was supposed to be funny?"She asked I shrugged.

"I thought it was, until you hit me in the face" Prince said.

"Yeah,Then it was hilarious"

"Joseph,you better hurry. You don't want to miss your meeting."Sharp said looking at him.

"Sorry, I gotta take off. Lin it was nice meeting you. I'll catch you later Donnie."With that he left

"So we're finally hitting that convoy huh?"I face palmed _Donnie you are a fuckin' dumbass_

"I don't know what you're talking about,Donnie"

"Sure you-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Donnie"Sharp said repeating himself.

"Oh...Right Just sit tight,Price should be back soon" I sighed _finally he fuckin' got the hint. _

"As stimulating as this conversation is, i'm afraid I need to make some calls. If you'd excuse me" With that left. I looked at Lin and Donnie for a second.

"Hey. Nila?"Donnie asked.

"What?"I asked gritting my teeth.

"Did you ever find out if that was your sister or not?"I glared at him and just walked out not answering his question.

~Back at the house.

"Ya know what I hate?Underglow. That shit is tacky as hell"I glared at Donnie who was smoking with Lin.

"Whatever, I think-"Lin was cut off by Sharp who asked a question angrily.

"They all got away?"He asked clearly angry.

"That's what the word is" Price said.

"How did this happen?" Sharp asked.

"A crew from Saint's row fucked up our boys" Price replied.

"Who?" Sharp asked

"The same guys who fucked up my shop, I think they're the Fifth Street Alter Boys or somethin'"Donnie said I just glared at him.

"The 3rd street Saints"My eyes widen at Lin's statement.

"What she said." Donnie said taking another drag.

"Will you stop smoking that shit?I need you to focus." Price growled snatching it from Donnie.

"If you need me to focus, i'd pass that shit back"He said coughing afterwards I just looked at him like he was a dumbass.

"Donnie"Price growled dangerously.

"Alright,Alright. You got some tome before the buyers need those parts right?"

"The buyers?"

"Oh they're a bunch of guys overseas that Mr. Sharp kn-"I face palmed and was glad that Sharp cut him off.

"Donnie, do we have to have another...conversation?"

"Sorry"Donnie replied.

"Don't worry 'bout it, just think"Price said.

"Give me some time. I bet Lin and I can whip somethin' up" Donnie said. Price looked at Lin

"Okay, you game for that Lin?"

"Hey,Anything I can do to help."


	7. Chapter 7

**May count as MA for some. **

~Thief's pov.

I was currently under that hood of my car which was a Venom that I stole from some rich guy."Hey Ace?"I heard Zero call me I didn't stop working but I did reply.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Some guy is here to see you." I sighed and went on to tuning my car.

"Send him in." I said simply.

"Hey Thief?"I paused _'Troy?' _I thought.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I wanna talk to you about somethin'" I moved from under my hood. I slammed it down and wiped my forehead.

"What's up?"I asked. Sitting on the hood of my car. Zero tossed me a water from across the room. I caught it and watched him leave since Troy didn't talk yet.

"I've been thinking...and I was wonderin' if you would go with me to I don't know some food place."My cheeks heated up but I smirked and chose to mess with him.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked a smirk on my face. He scratched his head.

"Maybe..."He said I slid off the hood of my car and walked up to him.

"Don't you think...you're a little to old for me?"I asked.

"I'm only 20." I chuckled pulling his head down to mine.

"And i'm 16...then again I don't like following rules. Pick me up at my place 8?"I asked my green eyes gazing into his own light green. He smirked at me.

"Sounds like a plan."He said regaining his personality. I smiled

"Good. See you then."I pushed him back a little and walked to my car. He nodded to himself and smiled.

"See you then"He said leaving. I just smirked and drove off.

~Later at My house 7:50pm

I stood there wearing a red dress that stopped above my knees and showed off my curves and breast. I wore brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner dark red lipstick. I hate makeup but I found myself wanting to wear it since it's Troy.

I actually like a man for once. It's really surprising to be honest. I'm even wearing my hair down and a dress not to forget heels!What is wrong with me?

"You're going into a woman."I turned to see Zero who stood there with a smile.

"You can read minds now?!Are you fuckin' kidding me?"I asked he just smiled.

"You look good. Honestly he's lucky. I envy him" I smiled at him.

"Thanks. This Is all new for me to be honest." I said with a small laugh.

The door bell rang and I chose to follow Zero who walked first.

Troy's pov.

I wonder how dressed up she got?I even bought a Suit. Ugh how do people wear these? My throughts were interrupted by the door opening to revel the guy I saw yesterday. "Hey." I said. He gave me a glare.

"Listen here. You will take good care of Ace understand if I here you mistreat her I will personally rip you to shreds before she can" I nodded trying not to look into his dark brown eyes that were burning holes into me.

"Zero!What are you doing stop trying to scare him"I heard Thief's voice. She pushed him aside my mouth dropped when she came into view. I will admit she is beautiful all the time but right now she was drop dead gorgeous and sexy. She wore a tight red dress and make up.

I closed my mouth when I heard her giggle. "You look amazing."I said. She smiled.

"You don't look to bad your self."She said I held out a hand for her to take she did so and we walked to my car.

~At a Restaurant.

I sat in a booth across from her. She was looking around moving only her eyes. "Fancy place. Troy I amazed"I smiled.

"I'm kinda knew to this thing so I chose to make the first one the best."I said she just giggled it was so cute that It made me smile.

"I'm new it to." Dinner with her went better than I thought I made her laugh and smile we talked about things and didn't bring up the gang related stuff.

"So why does that Zero guy get to call you Ace and I have to call you thief?"I asked. She smiled.

"Zero calls me by my last name. Which is Ace. Others call me Thief because I'm known for my talent." She said standing and sitting on my lap I gulped as my cock hardened. "I guess i'll let you call me by first name"I smiled.

"And it is?"I asked.

"Journee~"She whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I like it better than Thief."I said she smiled back at me.

"That's good then."

"I would offer you to have some wine with me but your under age."I said the smile still on my face.

"Like I said before I don't follow rules...Big boy."

~30 minutes later.

"Ah~"She let out sexy moan as I nibbled on her next we were in my car in the backseats. I let go of her neck and re capture her lips. She tasted like wine and Alcohol but I didn't care...I shouldn't be taken advantage of a drunken girl.

My thoughts were interrupted when a hand slipped under my shirt. I growled slightly and pushed her back on to the seats causing her to gasp. I smiled at her expression it was so lustful and needy that I couldn't help but grind against her causing her to whimper.

"Troy~Hurry up" I pulled her up to me capturing her lips again. My hands reached for her zipper when I found it I zipped her dress down and took it off. I smiled at the site She was laying on my seats again below me wearing a black lace bra and underwear.

"Now who's naughty?"I asked. Remarking her words from earlier. She giggled.

"Don't act you don't like it Big boy~" I Smiled and grabbed her very large breast causing her to groan as I slipped off the fabric. She hiccuped but moaned afterwards when I took one of her perked nipples into my mouth. "Troy not my chest~"She moan as I attacked her chest with foreplay.

~After Foreplay and unknown movement. Troy's house and room.

She laid there under me on my bed. Sweat glistened over hers and mine own body as my manhood rested inside her. She bit her lip that was still covered in lipstick surprisingly. "Troy...Move~"She panted I nodded and pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her.

She moaned as I continued thrust into her at a slow speed. "Faster~"She moaned. I smiled and went fully speed going in and out of her hard and fast causing her to moan loudly when I hit her sweet spot. I lifted her up still trusting into her as her legs wrapped around my waist and her nails dug into my back

"Fuck~"She moaned as I hit her sweet spot again. In the end we ended up cumming four times before we fell asleep...I might have royally fucked up.


	8. Chapter 8

~Journee's pov.

"_Journee?"I turned to face my sister who stood there a blue car behide her along with a Roller_

"_Fuck."i groaned I stood there infornt of the cars I just blown up. My sister stood there don't get me wrong I love her to death but she's in the Rollerz and a Roller was there. The Roller was probably tell Price about me and get Lin and me killed. _

"_Journee" She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug my eyes widen 'she's never hugged me before' I hugged her back and smiled this was so new to me. "What are you doing in the Saints?"She asked not breaking our hug. _

"_I wanted to find you. I remember you were with the people who wore blue so..."She sighed. _

"_I can't be in a gang that is against you."_

"_The Hell Nila?" I glared at the Roller who ruined our moment. _

"_Shut up" She shot him causing me to smile._

"What are we going to do?"

"_I don't know kill a lot of people take down Price and Sharp" I laughed_

"_You're definitely my sister." _

"_You bet your ass I am now. Get out of here more Rollerz are bound to show up." I nodded. _

_"I'll see you around" I got in my car and drove away waving as she did._

_Ugh...My Head fuckin' hurts. _I woke up from my dream and shielded my eyes from the blinding sun that came in through the window. There were a pair of strong arms around my waist right then reality hit me like a bitch.

…_..Don't you fuckin' tell me that I...i'm such a slut! I looked at the wall ashamed how could I go on a date get drunk then fuck a guy?Ugh my dad would kill me I feel so slutty. _My thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing and a groan one of the arms moved and grabbed the phone pressing the call button I guess since Troy began to talk in a small voice so he wouldn't wake me.

"Calm down. I'll be there in a little okay. Jeez Julius" He groaned and hung the phone. Slowly he moved his arms from me and kissed my cheek I made sure to close my eyes before he did so he knew I was asleep.

"You probably can't hear me. But i'll be back soon...i love you Journee." My cheeks heated up as he got up and left closing the door softly as he did so. I groaned and turned on my back pulling the sheet over my head.

_'Way to go Journee. You go on a date let him get you drunk then let him fuck you!' _I growled and slammed my fist down onto the bed. _'You don't even know where you are do you?_ I sat up and kept the sheet to my chest._ I wonder if he has Advil for my fuckin' headache. _I got off the bed and once my foot contact with the floor I fell down my hips twitching in pain_. Fuck bad idea!Shit how hard did he fuck me?_

Slowly I made my way to the bathroom and got some pills and water then went back to the room and took them. I sat there in the bed waking for them to kick in._.Do I love him too?Sure I get along with him...He makes me blush and even giggle he gave me the urge to girly up...fuck maybe I do love him shit I even saved him from getting shot by my sister...Love is new to me..._

_Damn it! I wish my sister was here so I can talk to her about it. Where's my phone anyway?_ I looked around the fucked up room just gaping at what damage we caused. _"_Okay...our sex was wild."i said biting my lip.

My eye lids started to get heavy so I chose to lay down back onto the bed. _I hope I'm not a one night stand. _And with that thought I fell asleep on the soft bed. I was then awoke by someone climbing in the bed. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Sorry."

"It's okay...What time is it?"I asked.

"Six thirty."I sighed and turned to face him my breast pressing firmly against his tone chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What did Julius want?"I asked He proably had a look of confusion on his face. "He called you earlier when you left. I was wake he sounded angry and you repiled with 'Calm down. I'll be there in a little okay. Jeez Julius'" I said even mocking his voice. He sighed.

"You were awake. Did I wake you up then too?"He asked

"No."

"The Los Carnales were attackin' the row. And he needed us but I chose not to wake you."I giggled.

"It can't be The Los Carnales in Spanish Los means The." He groaned.

"God you sound like Dex."I Smiled and kissed his lips he tasted Like cigarettes and strawberry's.

"But I'm sexier right?"I asked he chuckled and kissed me back.

"Defiantly." We started to make out until my Phone rang. I huffed and moved from under him and grabbed my phone I opened it blinking at the bright screen that was burning my eyes to see Lin's name. I answered it.

"Hey Lin what's up. I'm kinda busy." I said.

"Hey,meet me at the pool hall. The Rollerz are getting into something big" I sighed she didn't sound right.

"Alright."I hung up and stood trying to find clothes.

"What happened?"

"Lin wants me to meet her at the Pool Hall." He nodded.

"Want me to go with you?"I shook my head. Turning on the light

"I can handle myself." I winked at him causing him to chuckle. 

"I stopped by you're place and got some clothes for you there on top of the dresser."He said I smiled and got up while I dressed myself.

"See you late then?"He asked I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Sure. See you later big boy." And with that I left taking my dress with me.


	9. Chapter 9

~At the pool hall.

"Why do I feel like this is a trap? I really hope it's not a trap." I sighed slamming my trunk shut as I carried a duffel bag that had ammo and guns in it. When I walked I was shot at immediately. I sighed and as I ducked behide cover.

"A fuckin' trap I knew it." I cleared the out and made my way upstairs when I opened the door I saw lin tied to a chair I ran to her but as I began to un tie her bam! Fuck me! A roller slammed a baseball bat in to my head causing me to fall onto the floor.

I could still see it was just fading in and out...fuck me my headache's back. The sound of Sirens came towards the building as the roller that hit me cursed. "Sounds like the cops are comin' Mr. Sharp."

"Let's take our guests for a ride,Shall we?"Sharp said then I faded to black.

"Hey! Hey!" I groaned and blinked only to see darkness. "Hey, I think we stopped moving. Are you listening?Are you even alive?Say something!" I kicked her. "Ow! I'll take that as a yes. Where the fuck is my lighter..."

The car stopped causing me to move along with lin I soon heard Donnie's voice. "What are you doing driving Lin's ride, Mr. Sharp?"

"I'm glad you and Ms. Nila could make it,Donnie and Nila there's something I want you two to see."My eyes Widen Nila my sister?!. Did she betray me.

"Stay calm we're gonna get outta this" The trunk opened my eyes locked with my sister's who look shocked Donnie's locked with Lin's

"Lin?"

"Journee?"

"Donnie listen to me, I swear to god-!"Sharp shot her then me.

"Lin/Journee!" Donnie and my sister shouted at the same time. I looked at them trying to breathe.

"Take a deep breath and count to ten Donnie. You too Nila"

"Count to Ten you just shot my girl/Sister!"They spoke.

"Right that reminds me."He turned and shot my sister my eyes widen that bastard! "Yes, it's tragic" He said turning back to Donnie. "Could you give me a hand here?"He asked as he shut the trunk and began pushing it.

"Why did...why did you..."

"Lin was working with the Saints and Nila's sister is in the Saints they were spies. Now would you give me a hand?this car is heavy...Donnie where are you going?"I growled as I heard the car drive away that fuckin' coward. "Children." Sharp said then pushed the car complete into the water.

"Hey...stay...stay calm. We're gonna get outta this." I shook my head. No we are not...i know we are not. "I...I think I found my lighter"I didn't say anything. "Did you hear that asshole Donnie?He said I was his girl" And with that Lin stopped talking I knew she was dead.

It didn't fully dawn on me due to the fact i'm blinded by rage. I'm pissed so much I kicked the truck off completely breaking my foot. I didn't care though I swam to shore and chased after that asshole sharp. I chased no hunted him down in a car. 

I finally had him pinned and trying to limp away. I walked up him probably looking like a mad man. "How are you still alive?"

"Rage is like a drug. It keeps me moving and will save me from death just so I can empty my rage."

"When my nephew get's here you're dead."

"You killed my sister...i just got her back and you killed her...you fuckin' shot her infornt of my very own eyes...heh...never did I think I wanted to kill someone so bad like I do now. This is for Lin!"I growled and slammed my foot down onto his chest right above his heart causing him to cough up blood.

"This is for me."I broke both of his legs. I smiled as he cried out in pain. Picking up a Vice 9 from the ground I pointed it at his head. "And this...is for my sister."I growled and pulled the trigger blood exploded from the back of his along with bone and brains.

I smiled as he fell limp onto the ground his dead body was a site to see. Right then when I began to walk away from his body and the flaming car.. reality hit me like a bitch. Lin's dead...My sister's is dead...I'm shot and probably going to die.

My sister who I barely got back is dead because I am related to her...:Lin who was like a sister to me is dead...I lost family. The un familiar water dripped from my eyes and down onto my cheeks. I feel to my knees then on toe the pavement. I rolled over on to my back and just stared up at the sky. It was night time for sure...

I wonder how badly my death will effect Troy...I'm sorry Troy...I'm sorry Sylvia...I'm sorry Lin. I couldn't Save you Lin or Sylvia...I couldn't save my self Troy Forgive me.

"Journee!" I slowly turned my head to face the two running to me. It was Zero and Troy. I simply slowly closed my eyes and didn't open them.

~Hours later. Troy's pov.

I sat there in seat of Zero's speeding car watching Journee just lay there. She was barely even breathing. Zero was drying her to the hospital. I should have gone with her...what the hell even happened? We soon arrived to the Hospital and they took her away from us.

Seconds later a nurse came past us rushing with another girl on it. Zero gasped at the body. "Did you know her?"I asked.

"It's Journee's Sister." I started at the where the bodies went through.

'What the hell did happen?'

~After the saints chase Price off and kill all of his Rollerz.

Author's pov.

Slowly very slowly did the Journee eyes open. Without think she got up out of the hospital bed ripping off anything that was attached to her. She made sure she was quiet enough not wake up the Troy that sat next to the bed.

She looked at him and walked out stealing clothes and her phone just in time for Price to call her. "Meet me at the car dealership if you think you got the balls. We're ending this tonight." She hung up and left the hospital a cold dead expression never leaving her face.

As she arrived at the Car dealership. The truck drove at her but she was already ready. She knew he wasn't going to be on foot so she brought a rocket launcher and shot him blowing him up with a cold expression on her face.

Walking over to his dead corpse she simply just grabbed keys off him and walked off the cold expression never left her face as she walked home. When she reached the safeness and comfort of her home she laid down onto her plush bed letting all the bottle emotions go.

She cried for what seem like days but was only a couples of hours. Troy soon found her and hugged her closely to him letting her continued her mourning. He didn't like the way his heart ached when he held her there crying nor did he like the way his throat closed.

He stayed their with her like that because he loved her...even though soon he would betray her...


	10. Chapter 10

~A week later.

I wasn't all the way happy but I need to more on I mourned and I need to finish what I started. Though I'm still hurting inside. I sighed and got out of Troy's bed getting dressed I left to the Church where he was. When I walked in he wasn't there but Dex was so I chose to see what he was doing.

"Oh,hey girl didn't hear you come in. Check this out" He motioned me to the board that had pictures on it and a map of their Territory.

"The Carnales were the first organized gang in the city. The way Julius tells it, they owned the whole damn town until Benjamin King stepped up against them. Tell ya what though, I ain't worried about their history so much as I am the fact that A: the Lopez brothers are crazy muthafuckas, and B:Victor, their enforcer, survived a dozen Vk drive-bys." He explained pointing at the Pictures.

"Sounds pretty bad right? Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest drug cartel in the world, and I think you'll understand why we're gonna play this safe instead of pullin' a Johnny. We cut off their income first, then we go for Hector. Sound good?" With a nod I then asked.

"Pullin' a Johnny?"

"Going in there guys blazin' shooting everything in sight." I crossed my arms.

"But it's more fun that way." I said he sighed and shook his head causing me to smile.

"By the way That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for your support"He said addressing his earlier statement. "I got troy goin' into Carnales territory to find out where their main plant is, but I already know where to score product. They have labs here, here, and here. Taking them out should distract the Carnales long enough for us to find out where they're making this shit. Get goin'" He said

"Alright." I left in my car.

After destroying the drug labs. Which was pretty easy. I got a call from telling me to go to a gas station he gave me directions and everything I walked up to them after I parked and caught onto their conversation

"What if we came from here and here?" Troy asked pointing out on the map that laid on a car hood

"No, they'd see it coming. Cops try that shit all the time and it never works." Dex said.

"Shit, you're right. Well, what should we do then?"Troy asked.

"Well we could" He noticed me and waved his hand signaling me to come closer. "You might want to hear this." I walked closer once I was pretty much between the two dex looked over at Troy "Aight."

"I got a lead where the Los carnales cut all their shit."

"The Carnales." Dex and I corrected.

"Wha?"He asked.

"Rio Grande River. Jesus."

**"**What the fuck?"

"It's not THE Los Carnales, it's just the Carnales. Los means.-"Dex cut me off.

" Fuck it. Like I was sayin', we're not gonna raid the factory quite yet."Dex said.

**"**Why not?" Troy asked.

"Cause I'm not a gun toting psychopath named Johnny Gat. Or this chick for any matter" I huffed but smiled.

"Fair enough. So what's the plan?"

"One of my boys called and said they saw a truck with a heavy LC escort leavin' the factory District. It's probably loaded with drugs, but that's just a bonus, our target is the truck itself. I need it brought back to the row in one piece; it's no good to us blown to shit."

"What you need the truck for?"

"Let's just get the truck first, then I'll tell ya the rest of the plan."

"I'm just sayin' it'd be nice to know."

"Shit,Troy, what's with all the questions? Why can't you be like my girl over here?" I lifted an eyebrow why was he dragging me into this?

"Look, Dex-"ignoring Troy dex turned to me.

"Could you go get that truck?"I nodded.

"Since you asked nicely." I started to walk to my car but I still heard Dex tell troy.

**"**See, was that so hard?" I smiled and got in my car Troy got in seconds later.

"You heard Dex, let's get that truck..." I smiled and began to drive. "How've you been?"He asked.

"Fine and what's the plan?"I asked

"Here's the plan: get me to the truck so I can jack that baby. Once I'm in, make sure I make it back to the row in one piece."

"Of course. I wouldn't let any one near you."I said he smiled. We chated for a second then he spoke off topic.

"Yo just between you and me I was fine with cleanin' out the Row, but getting into this drug shit ain't cool...someone should talk some sense into Julius"I shrugged.

"I could try but I'm just a rookie I don't think he would listen to me...i agree I really ain't to found of the drug shit we're starting to get into."

"I know, I also know that Lopez once we steal from him he ain't gonna back off until we're dead, or he is."I nodded and pulled up to where the truck was.

"Alright there's the truck...cover me while I get that heap running..." I smiled and got out with him

"Such a man" He just chuckled and ran to the car. As I started to kill who ever wore red infornt of me.

"Fuck... I knew I should've paid attention when they were teaching hotwiring..." I just laughed.

"Alright, this should be the right wire" He let out a sigh "or, maybe not..." . "It always looks so easy in the movies..."

"Need some help?" I asked.

" I got it."Right then the truck." Okay, I got the truck started, let's get back to the Row." I rushed back to my car and followed after Troy shooting anybody that got close to him. We arrived in a matter of minutes and got out and met up."Well, we got the truck Dex wanted, now all we gotta do is figure out what the hell he needed it for..."

I smiled and kissed him lips. "Don't think to much about it. Come on let's go home." And with that we went home and he made a mess of me not like I didn't like it.


	11. Chapter 11

"So the carnales chose to attack the row while I was asleep!?" I asked Troy nodded. "Fuck. And I missed it." He just chuckled.

**"**Dex's bringing the truck around. You know why he wanted that thing?" He asked before I could answer Dex cut in as he walked up.

"Shit troy". "If you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask." Dex said.

"I did." Troy stated

"Well, I guess you did, ain't that a bitch. Now that we have things in the row under control we can get back to the plan." I snickered with a large smirk on my face Dex smiled a bit then continued "I had that truck you jacked fixed up good as new. Load it up with a crew and drive it right into The carnales production plant When you get inside, hop out and take the place over."

"Not exactly the most original plan..."Troy stated I agreed with him.

"There's something to be said about the classics. Remember what I said. Take the place over, don't blow it to hell. The more shit you blow up, the more shit we have to replace once we're running it."I sighed

"You're no fun."I winked and got in the Truck leaving them with confused faces.

Do you have any fuckin' idea how hard it's to drive with people in the back of a truck. For one you have to worry about bumps and ditches. For Two you have to be careful and for Three fuckin' Threeeeee you have to hear them whine I Swear if I heard one of them ask 'Are we there yet' I'm going to drive this truck over the edge.

I parked the truck and got out the others following me I was so glad that the trip was over...now to kill some bitches. And with that I killed anyone wearing red with a large grin on my face.

~After wards at ZeroAce.

I sighed and walked in I wanted to see if Zero was back before I left to Troy's. I walked in through door and called out his name. "Zero!?Are you here?"I asked

"Yeah!Back room."I walked towards there grabbing a soda on the way. I walked in through the door and paused Mid step There siting next to Zero was...my sister. She was twirling a wrench on her finger.

"Sylvia ?" I asked she smiled.

"Yo?"I dropped my drink and ran to her my breast in her face suffocating her. "Can't breath."She pushed me off I smiled wrily.

"How?"I asked.

"Well".

~Back when Sharp left after shooting Sylvia Journee and Lin.

Sylvia's pov.

_God damn this hurts!That bastards gonna pay._ My planning of sharp's death was interrupted by a guy who had Lilac hair in a down style with bang that cover the right side of his face_. Who the hell was he? _

"Hey. I know your sister she would castrate me if I let you die. Come on"He picked me up and placed me in a car.

"But my sister..."He chuckled and pointed to my sister who was chasing a man in a car.

"She's getting revenge she's a crazy bitch." I punched him for callin' her a bitch but smiled.

"My whole family's crazy." And with that he got me to the hospital.

~Present time

Journee's pov.

I smiled and hugged Zero. "Thankyou."I mutter. He chuckled.

"Not that I mind but can you get move you chest a little so I can breath" I growled and began to suffocate him with them.

"Prev."I growled then let him go realizing that we was turning blue. We all began to talk when my phone rang it was Troy. "Yeah?"i asked.

"Hey. Come meet me and Dex at Friendly fire in the row."

"Alright"I said hanging up. "Wanna come with me?"I asked.

"Sure, Bonding time?" I shrugged.

"Probably."

~At friendly fire's

I walked in right when the store clerk was talking to Dex. "This is the "McManus". As you see, it's fully collapsible and comes in a stately black attaché. The 18" cryogenically treated stainless steel bull barrel gives this rifle a guaranteed accuracy of .2 minute of angle at 600 yds with match grade ammunition. With its hand reamed chamber and match grade trigger, the "McManus" is designed for the marksman who wants to reach out and touch someone at a moment's notice." I looked at my sister who smiled.

"I'll take it." Dex said.

"Lovely. Would you like it gift wrapped?"The lady asked.

**"**No, that's okay." Dex said.

"Great, let me run this." Dex turned to me.

"Who's this?"He asked Troy looked at me to questiong

"This is my sister Sylvia. I just got reunited with her...and she might be able to help us."

"I'm cool with that. What you speicalize in?"Dex asked.

"I was a sniper in the Rollerz. I know how to use a McManus like a pro."He nodded.

"You used to roll with the Rollerz what happened?",

"My sister killed Sharp after he shot me. Then Killed Price. I had no gang left and I wasn't going to be against my sister."She said. He nodded again.

"Good okay. You can roll with us. You're going to be canonized later."He turned to me. "Tight job on that lab, We found a memo sayin' that Hector is meetin' with the Colombians tonight. With the amount of firepower that going to be there, just showing up and rushin' 'em would be suicide. Take "McManus" here and get to the docks. Find a nice tall building and wait. When Hector makes his move with the Colombians, take your shot. Just in case get your sister one and she can do it with you as well"

I looked at my sister. "Ready to snipe?"I asked. She took the McManus from my hands.

"Always."

"When it all goes down, the first place the Carnales is gonna look is right at the Colombians. They're gonna think they got fucked bad. Aight. You should have no problem sneaking out in the confusion." I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You finally said it right"He glared at me but smiled afterwards.

**"**Just the same, I'd get the fuck out of there. Who knows what could happen." Dex said I nodded as my sister bought another McManus. We left afterwards.


	12. Chapter 12

I laid there on my chest aside my sister. "Fuck it's cold."I growled.

"If I remember correctly. You liked cold weather."She said not looking from her scope.

"Yeah. I love cold weather when I have something keeping me warm."

"That makes no sense."

"Shut up." I growled and looked down my sight again.

"Here they come."

"Kill him at the same time?"I asked.

"Yeah...Ready...One...Two...Three...Fire!"I did at the same time she did. I watched him fall to the ground blood pouring from two different holes in his head a puddle surrounded him in a matter of seconds Everyone were looking confusion then began attack each other.

"We should get out of here."I said standing up.

"Yeah. Let's go." And with that we left to my car then the church. When we arrived at the Church my sister was Canonized and made a Saint. I noticed Troy and Dex talking so I walked over there while my sister Chatted with Gat and Julius.

"So this guy's the mouth piece for the Colombians, huh?"Dex asked I stood next to Troy who respond

"Yep."

"And he's in town."

"Yep."

"Interesting."

"We've taken out one of the Carnales' legs. We smoke this guy and they're crippled for good."

"Yeah, and so are we. We kill Orejuela, and the Colombians'll be all up our ass. Let's figure out what his game is first, then we'll decide what to do. You know where he is?"

"Yeah, well, I'd start with the strip clubs." Troy said

"Cool."Dex said then turned to me gaining my attention " Alright girl, let's go buy this drug lord a lap dance." I nodded and left with him telling my sister who was still talking with Julius. She told me to go without her and I did.

~ During the drive

"Aight, let's go swing by the strip club and wait to see who show up." Dex said

"Alright"

"When we get to Manuel just let me do all the talkin' 'aight? I'd hate for us to fuck things up with the Colombians because you said some crazy shit that pisses him off."

"With Hector taken out, his brother Angelo is probably callin' the shots... lucky for us he doesn't have his shit together... it'll probably take him a while before he's got the creworganized enough to make a move on us..."

"If and when Angelo finally steps, he's gonna send Victor to do the job... now I know you think you're all badass and everything, but trust me Victor ain't no joke... you run into that asshole you make sure you got some serious back up."

"Okay, let's sit tight, Manuel should be here soon." I sighed and tapped the steering wheel. "Oh yeah. I meant to ask. You and Troy what's goin' on between the two of you?"

"We're sorta together..."I said thinking should I tell him or not. He chuckled.

"I think you and Johnny would make a better couple."I glared at him but before I could say anything I heard a shout.

"¡Nadie cruza a Los Carnales!"

"Fuck the Colombian, we gotta get outta here!" I put my car into gear as the guy's car closed in.

"Hold on!"I Growled and punched the gas. He let out a shriek which caused me to laugh. I had no problem with speed. Thankfully the car we were driving was my voxel that I worked on my self and upgraded to the max.

"Holy shit watch out!"I Swerved and dodge a truck comin' right at me.

"Dex. Grab the wheel." I said he watched me in confusion as I moved to the back seat. But jumped into the driver's seat and took control of the car. "Motherfucker wants to damage my new car?"I asked laughing a little like a manic as I slid out the window sitting on the seal my legs still in the car.

"You don't fuck with a girl's car!"I Growled as I placed the rocket launcher on my shoulder and blew his car to shreds.

"Damn girl!"Dex shouted looking at the wreckage through the rear view mirror.

"Get us back to the church. Don't you fuckin' dare fuck up my car"I growled pulling out Two SKR-7 Sprees. And began shooting all the red cars that followed us. One shot my windshield and I shot him in the head...if you couldn't guess I love my cars.

Hey!Don't judge me!I spent time and effort building my own cars...so I won't let anyone fuck them up. In a matter of minutes The Carnales stopped following us as we arrived at the church I got out along with Dex. After I examed the damages I went inside with Troy and dex we chatted for a little until Julius walked up looking pissed. "Oh shit."


	13. Chapter 13

~At the church.

I sat on a broken statue thing...i don't what it's call while Troy drank next to me and Dex started to talk with Julius who walked up to us.

_"Julius__ I don't see what the big deal is."_

"_The deal is that you went to talk to the Colombians without me._" I took the bottle from Troy and drank some then gave it back to him,

**Dex**: "_We didn't even get to meet him Jules._" _Hey don't bring me into this! _I thought but didn't say it.

**Julius Little**: "_And don't call me Jules, you haven't earned it._"

"_Fine. Julius, you put me in charge of the __Los Carnales __" I snickered as he paused and glared at Troy "Shit, now you got me sayin' it._:"

**"**_Dex__, do your job, but don't think you're bigger than you are. When it comes to the Colombians, you call me, understand?_"

"Y_eah._"

**"**_Alright, now that that's settled-_"

"Shit!" The bottle Troy had was shattered by a bullet I Jumped down as everyone pulled their guns out and started to shoot at the Carnales infornt of us. Once they fell down I looked towards Troy

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."I smiled

"Good." We fired at anyone who enter the church when we made it outside Victor blew up my car. My eyes followed the now burnt and on fire clunk of metal that was infornt of me. My eye twitched as I gripped my gun in my hand.

"Oh shit..."Dex said.

"What?"Gat asked appearing out of now where.

"Johnny you might want to stand back."Dex said.

"Why.?"He asked I growled as I walked to my car touching it and burning my hand. I looked at my redden hand.

"H he blew up my car...He blew up my car!" I roared He passed by the front again but oh I wasn't' going to let it passed I was blinded by rage and I chased after him. I probably looked like a wild animal I got to him and jumped on his car. Killing his driver causing us to serve into a wall I was slammed backwards against the wall.

But I got up as I saw him crawling out I jumped on him slamming his face into the ground. He laid there not moving but I knew he was alive. People came be hide me gaping at the scene as I slowly grabbed a rocket launcher off the ground.

"You want to fuck with the Saints?"I asked walking a little bit from the car. "You come here. Attack my home then you blow up my car...and you think you'll get to live?It doesn't work that way!"I shouted and blew him up.

"Damn..."Some said I just smiled as I stood there with the rocket launcher.

"Did you really need to do that?"I was asked.

"Yep." Troy lit his cigarette over Victor's burning corpse causing me to laugh at Dex's face along with my sister's.

"You're fuckin' crazy" My sister told me.

"I thought we knew this already."

"Oh yeah...well you're more crazy then." I smiled.

"Crazy and Proud." I walked over to Troy "Come on Big boy I'll buy you another Beer since your last one got broken."I said wrapping an arm around his neck which I found easy since he was crouched

"Alright."He chuckled and with left. Leaving some shocked faces.

~Next day.

I laid on the floor as Troy smoke a cigarette next to me. My sister was with Zero and i'm pretty such Gat was with someone named Aisha...Eh I don't know. Dex was just now coming in through the door from his meeting with Julius.

"So how'd that meeting go with Julius?"Troy asked Dex who walked up to us.

"He just got back from a sit-down with Orejuela and they came to an...interesting agreement:If we can get back all the drugs the cops seized, the Colombians are willing to work with us exclusively. We'll have a lock on the whole city"

"Get the drugs back from the cops?How the fuck are we gonna do that?"

"We're taking out the police station" I jumped up.

"Count me in!I hate the police"I said it was the truth I hated them every since I was born.

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind?"I shrugged "They'd lock the place down before you'd get anywhere"

"It's Jules',i mean Julius' plan. He called it, we have to go with it."

"I have no problem with it" I said laying down on my chest facing them my head on my arms. That laid on the floor as well.

"No we don't" I looked at him confused. "If you load a car up with some explosives,you could blow a hole right into the evidence locker and never have to fire a shot." I huffed.

"That's not as fun!But I get to play with C4 so that's something good count me in."

"That might lower the body count."

"That's what i'm sayin'"

"Alright let's do it." And with that we robbed a Police station it wasn't easy...let me tell you that.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat there chatting with my sister and Gat when dex arrived. "Hey." I looked at him.

"What's up?"I asked.

"Come take a ride with me. Your sister can come if she wants to."I nodded and looked at my sister She shrugged and stood as well.

"See ya Gat."I said walking off with Dex.

"Bye Johnny."My sister said then jogged up to us.

"Yo we might need your car."He said. I nodded and gave him the keys.

"Don't fuck my new baby up."I said he just nodded and we got in the car and he began to drive.

"So what's up with you?"I asked.

"I know this ins't my style, but after that shit at the church, I wanna make sure Angelo gets what's comin' to him" I nodded.

"And you wanted us to go with you?"My sister asked.

"Yeah. Between me and you two I don't trust Manuel, If he's willing to sell out Angelp so quickly, what's to stop im from selling us out?"i nodded.

"I see your point."

"Another thing. I really hate to sound like Johnny, but the best plan I got right now is to just go in there and take Angelo out." I smiled

"Yes!Finally!"I cheered he looked at me and just shook his head but I saw a small smile on his face.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about taking the fight to Angelo, but he's come knockin' on our door twice, and I think it's time to return the favor."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let him escape." 

"Alright,the mansion's coming up. I got your back, just make sure I don't get killed, okay?" Me and my sister cocked our guns.

"Don't worry I got your back"She said. I just chuckled.

"Just stay out of my way and you won't die."He parked the car.

"Yeah. Really reassuring."I smirked and then the war began. I charged the house killing as many as I can. With one clip I pulled my metal base ball bat that I had since I got out of the car and smashed in heads and broke ribs. Besides me was my sister wielding two T3k Urban's and take down the ones I didn't when some got to close for her liking she whipped their asses with a crowbar. Still in the living room surrounded by the dead bodies I smiled as I slammed my bat down causing the blood to splatter on to the tile floor.

"I think we make a great Team."I said she laughed.

"Well we're sisters after all. I'm sure theres more coming so go chase that asshole I got the rest." I smiled. And ran upstairs to follow Angelo who was hiding in a room when I busted in he shot at me nad I shot him to landing a shot in his shoulder.

But he escaped into a car. And began to drive away as I stood on the balcony shooting at his tires. "Don't just stand there, get in!"Dex shouted I jumped down and landed into my car landing next to my sister who handle me a gun as people began to arrive behide us as we began to chase after Angelo.

After a little we almost had him but he went over the bridge that was lifting up and we now tottering over the edge. "You got to fuckin' kidding me Dex!" I growled

"Shit!Don't kill me." My sister held me down.

"Journee you keep this up and we're going to fall into the water." I Froze flash backs hit my mind and I sat down pulling my knees to my chest. "Shit..Journee I didn't mean to."

"Its' alright. Now what the hell are we going to do about Angelo?" I asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it, he ain't got too many places he can go. We'll find him"

~Later on that day.

I was walking down the street going to the store when dex pulled up to me. "Yo?" I asked.

"Hey, we don't got time!Get in" I noticed his worried face and threw my duffle bag that I always carry into the car and jumped into the passangers seat as he drove away quickly.

"What's going on?"I asked.

"One of Troy's crew saw Angelo drivin' to the airport. We gotta stop his ass 'fore he can skip town and rebuild"

"Shit! Hurry up then!"I shouted. I growled as Carnales showed up. "Can't it ever be easy?" I asked as I began to spray down the cars.

We arrived at the Airport and I got my rocket launcher from my duffle bag. "Keep her steady man."

"Understood. I'll get you as close as I can" I nodded and waiting for the perfect moment. I found it and blew up the plane Dex served causing me almost to fall out of the car but I held on thankfully and then watched the flames rise from the burnt chunks of metal.

"Holy shit, You did it!"Dex said looking at the werkage as well. "Johnny's gonna be Jelous" I just laughed but pulled my gun up and pointed at the car that just arrived. Some chick in a dress holding a bag got out.

"Oh my god!" The chick said then I thought about it...Oh she's the girl Angelo was bangin' Luz I think.

"What are you doing here?"Dex asked getting out

"I I was supposed to leave with Angelo."Luz said.

"So what's in here? Guns? Money? Some uncut shit?... Shoes?" Dex asked looking in her bag.

"Actually, they're this season's new-"

"Bullshit, that's last year's Fall collection." I shouted even though I didn't know shit about shoes.

"That's not tr-"Luz said I pulled up my gun

"Just let it go, no reason to piss off Manuel. Let's get goin'." Dex said getting back into the car.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't fucking care." I smiled

"I have no place to go!"Luz cried

"See answer "A"." I Laughed as she kept talking.

"But you can't just leave me here!" 'The hell we can't' I thought

"Bitch, you're trying my patience."Dex growled glaring at her.

"Can you at least tell me where Manuel is?" She asked

"I changed my mind, shoot her."I smirked as I pulled up a gun and pointed at her she ran to her car and drove away. "Good job man, I'll tell Julius we're done here. Take Angelo's ride, I'll drive this back to your crib" He said as I got out "Ya know what, I think Julius was right about you." I smiled waved him good bye as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

~ The Church.

I walked into Gat's office while Dex.. Me and Gat never officially talked we had chats and what not but we haven't talked talked.

"So you're Troy's new girl huh? You don't look like much. Then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises." I glared at him. Great his a cocky bastard this is going to be fun...

"The Vice Kings are named after one guy: Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a bad ass, and in King's case, he's both."He said turning to serious mode until his phone rang.

"Hold up, I gotta take this. Aisha, what a pleasant fucking surprise. Whoa, slow down. Okay that's not slower, that's louder. Shit, where's she headed? Don't worry, I got this."

"What's up?"Dex asked.

"Some mother fucker's grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street."

"Shit man, that's the sixth girl this month. We know who's doing this?" I just sat there in my chair the back of it to my chest

.  
"Yeah, the Vice Kings.

"No way man, kidnapping ain't King's style."

"Maybe that slut Tanya is going behind King's back, don't know, don't fuckin' care"He was pissed I could tell. He then turned to me Aisha said they were drivin' a yellow sedan. Tail those bitches back to wherever they go and get those girls back." He slammed his finger on the desk.

I didn't move being a Saint or an angered person I could give a rats ass no one orders me around. "Don't order me."I growled. Dex sighed.

"Can you go get the girls back?"Dex asked I smiled.

"Sure." And with that I left I tailed down a yellow car and watched him pull a girl inside opening my truck and grabbing some shotguns I went in guns blazing and made my way to the back door where people were guarding it.

Taking them down I walked into the room and walked to the door. "Where did the guy with the keys go?"I asked.

"He went to Tee N Ay."I sighed that was far...

"Move away from the door."I said once the shuffling stopped I shot the lock then kicked in down spartan style. I was tackled by girls I pushed and kicked them off and walked out with them tailing behide me.

I let out a growl as I started at my Voxel I should have probably brought more than a two seater. My eyes drifted to an ugly yellow car that would fit the four of us. I sighed. "Just great" Getting in I drove them back to the church and was greeted by an arugment going down between Aisha and Gat.

I grabbed a chair and sat in it my chest against the back of the chair again as my legs were apart with the chair between them. And I began listening to them.

"God, you haven't changed at all, have you?"Aisha shouted.

"Not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes."

"It's always the same shit with you."

**"**Oh, here we go again." Text sent. Now time to text my sister.

"What did you want me to do? Did you expect me not to take my shot?"

"No, I expected you to remember where you came from."

"Oh, fuck you Johnny."

**"**Fuck me? Fuck you! You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who we are is when you want something."Well my sister had to go are they still arguing?

"My sister was kidnapped!"Yep

"And I brought her back, didn't I?" No. I did. I need Troy to pick up my car.

"No, she did." I looked up from my phone that I was using to text Troy to get my car 'why the hell did I get brought up into this?' I thought.

"Bullshit, I told her to do it. No offense."I glared at him.

"Look, if you're gonna help me, help me, but don't you dare try to hold it over me."

"Fine."

"Fine." I wonder what I should cook tonight.

"Fine." I should get a tattoo. Yeah definitely. "Relax girl; I'd like you to meet Saint's Row's claim to fame. This... is Aisha. And tonight we're gonna kill her." I looked at him confused then looked at Aisha an eyebrow lifted.

"He's being melodramatic. See, I'm signed with Kingdom Come Records." Oh...that makes sense.

"And it's no secret that the label is owned by the Vice Kings." Gat cut in.

**"**But the real deal is that once you're in, you can't get out. They rip you off left and right, and they extort you to stay signed. I've talked to Johnny and he said that you might be willing to help me."

"Check it out: Eesh has a recording session in a few minutes. That's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice "fuck you" while we're at it. I want you to take Aisha to her session, but on the way stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded up with some C4."C4?...awesome. "Park the car at the studio and get the hell outta there. Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out."

"Johnny, I really appreciate-"He cut her off.

**"**Whatever, I was gonna blow that place up anyway." So he's one of those!. Dick. I left with Aisha and we got into her car.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are yo new?I don't remember you hanging around the row" I didn't want to answer a stupid question. So I went on with driving. "So does Johnny talk about me?"

"I wouldn't know."I said simply not really in the mood to chat I don't know why I just didn't want to talk.

"So,uh you don't talk much do you?" I just shrugged. I talk to Troy and Dex and my sister not to forget Zero who's out of town. Other than that no. We pulled up to Samson and got C4 in the hood and as I began leaving to Kingdom Come Records a voice showed up.

"Aisha, why haven't you called me back!?" And with that he began driving to me. Are you fuckin' serious?

"Oh god,him again"

"Old boyfriend?"I asked.

"No!Ew gross he's just a stalker fan that follows me around." I sighed. And stopped my car. "Wait what are you doing?"She asked.

"Stay in the car." I pulled a and from my duffle bag and threw it at the van watching it explode. I walked back to the car and put my duffle bag up and got in the drivers seat. "Consider you're self stalker free."I said simply and drove.

When we arrived I parked the car and got out. "Meet me across the street and down some."I said. She nodded.

"Time to dissapear"And with that she went into the building

I walked to the meeting place and waited already having a Jacket so she could cover herself. When she came running up to me the building exploded I let a smile come on my faces as it craved in.

I grabbed my phone with my left hand and out stretched my right hand that held the hoodie. She took it and put it on pulling up the hoodie as I texted Gat that it was done and I was goin' to have my sister drive her home.

'Yo I need you to drive someone home for me. I got stuff to do so I can't.' I texted to my sister. She reply seconds later.

'Aight but you owe me.'I texted her the address then leaned against the wall. "I wanted to say thank you for everything." I Just nodded. Seconds later my sister pulled up in an Voxel which I was guessin' she got from Zero.

"Hey. This is her?"I nodded She turned to Aisha. " names Nila. I'm Her sister she wanted me to drive you home since she needs to go do something." Aisha nodded.

"I'm Aisha. And Thanks." With that they got in the car and left I went on walking to the river that Lin died in. I let out a shallow breath as I sat down on the ground lookin' at the Sky. There moon was full causing me to smile.

I moved my duffel bag (I'm always carrying it) and opened it pulling out a small purple book which I wrote it. The reason I have this book is to write down everything so I can give it to my father who's in prison. And is never gonna get out.

Once all the pages are filled up I will drop it off to him. Right now I had written down things and stuck pictures in it next to the paragraph. I made sure every person or gang had three pages to them sleeves. You might call it a girly thing for me to do but shit...it's the only girly thing about me.

I wrote the paragraph then placed it back in the bag. I moved over some clothes and guns and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I began to smoke since I met Troy though i'm not addicted I usually just have one a day and that's it. I looked at the smokes and automancily went to the thought of my dad.

"I'm not...gonna lose life like you do." I crumbled the box and threw it in a trash can. I walked back to my bag grabbing it and sling it over my shoulder I started to walk down the street. Troy's place isn't t far I'll go crash there I guess.

I don't know...but suddenly i'm starting to question the Saints. We already took down two gangs now all that's left is the Vice Kings...Then what? Ugh I need some sleep. I Arrived at Troy's place and walked in (He gave me a key a while back). Placing my bag down I walked to his room and crawled in bed

"Hm...you're home late"

"Yeah...I had to help Gat's girl." I said he grunted nad turned so my back was against his chest he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're cold."He mutter.

"Warm me up then."He chuckled and then kissed my neck. After a quickie We fell asleep that way thankfully he was some what warm.

~Next day.

I was woken up by a phone. I growled and nudged Troy. "Hm?"He asked

"Your phone..." I muttered sleepily.

"Ugh..."He turned over lazily and grabbed the phone answering in a very tired voice. "Hello?"I couldn't hear the other person nor did I try to. "Can't it wait?"He asked. "Fine Fine."He hung up and moved the blankets from his body sitting up.

"Julius?"I asked.

"No."

"...Gat?"

"No." He said with a yawn as he stretched.

"...Dex?"I asked.

"Yeah. He needs me for something." I sighed and sat up wrapping my arms around his torso. My bare chest pressing up against his back.


	17. Chapter 17

~Hour or so later.

I just got out my car and was walking to Gat who had something to tell me. I was guessin' it was about the Vk's. I walked up to one of the table's Freckle bitches had and was greeted by Gat who said hey as he held a hamburger. Across him was Aisha who was in disguise.

"Perfect timing" He said. Aisha huffed and stood.

"You two talk."And with that she left I just watched after her then turned back to Gat.

"Whatever,she don't appreciate fine dining. Now I've been talkin' to Eesh's sister. Turns out Tanya's been fuckin' people in every sense of the word. Not only is she blowin' King's bodyguard Big Tony, but she's fuckin'Warren Williams, their numbers guy, whenever Tony ain't lookin'. Between Tony and Warren, the only person she isn't leading around by their cock is King. So I'm thinkin' we put the hurt on Tanya, we're fuckin' up the Vice Kings. She's got an operation in Prawn Court, that's where we'll start. Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see, customers included. Who wants to die for a blowjob right? When you go for Tanya, be careful, she's probably got some muscle in there."

I listened through the whole thing as he explained while stabbing the table a couple of time on the table to prove his point. I stood and walked back to my car. Getting to Prawn Court was easy getting inside not so easy and finding the guys...a little bit difficultly but thankfully due to the help of my sister I was able to take them down.

"So...she's not here."I said with a sigh.

"No shit. Guess we gotta return."

"Yeah...i really don't want to catch anything from here."

"You can't unless-" I just went on with walking. She laughed and followed me.

While She was driving us back to the church. My cell rang takin' it out I put it on speaker phone as she stopped at a red light.

"I don't know if it's quota time or what but the cops are leaning hard on us. Shit's too hot right now. I want you two to get off the street...hold on." It was silent for a second until his voice came back angrier "What?You're kidding me. Those fucking cocksuckers!Change of plans, it looks like the Kings are trying to get back Tanya's old digs as we speak. Get your ass over there and help our boys You're the only back up they're getting'"And with that he hung up.

I looked at my sister. "That was quick"

"You're telling me." And with that she did a U turn and drove back to where we just came from. Once we were there we got our weapons and drove around taken out everyone wearing yellow. Right when I killed the last guy I got another phone call. Walking over to me my sister took the phone put on speaker.

"I hope you're not cashed we got more work to do Troy just got a tip that Tanya's setting up shop in the old Sunnyvale police station. I talked to Julius, and he gave me the okay to go in with a crew. I'm headin' back to the church to get strapped. Come over when you're ready. But don't wait too long, we got some murderin' to do." He hung up once he was done talking.

"You got this one?I gotta check on my shoulder." I glared at her shoulder remembering the gun's bullet went into it causin her pain but of course I killed him by unloading a clip into his cock but I still hated that she got hurt.

"Yeah. See you later."I said she nodded and bumped fist with me and left in her car. I glared at the street and once I saw a car that wasn't fuckin' yellow I jacked it and headed back to the church. But I stopped by Friendly fire to refile my duffel bag that was almost empty.

~At the Church.

I walked into Gat's office He was holding a bat as he looked up at me. He had different guns and weapons laid out on his desk. "Good thing you're here I was about to leave with out you."

"And leave me out of the fun?"I asked he laughed and slightly swung the bat gripping it at the base for a second.

"I don't think i'm feeling the bat today."He placed it down "There's is always the hardest part for me..ya know,balancing stopping power with personal enjoyment."He said while cocking a Vice 9 I smirked,

"I've been there."He picked up a swtich blade and flicked the blade out. Then closed it as his eyes settled on a Tombstone.

"Ooo,yeah, i'm feelin' this."He spoke as he lifted up the Tombstone I just smiled maybe he wasn't so different from me after all. "It ain't gonna be easy clearin' all those Vk's outta the station, so I told my crew to meet us there. Let's ride"I followed him and smiled at his car.

"Nice ride."I said he chuckled.

"You drive." I smiled and got in throwing my duffel bag in the back.

"Tanya lucked out last time you took out her brothel..this time the bitchis gonna get what's comin' to her..After we're throught with this whore I wanna find Big Tony..you listen to Julius talk about the guy and he makes it sound like he's built like a fuckin' APC...i'm lookin' forward to takin' him apart."

"Aw!Why do you get all the fun." he laughed.

"Oh yeah i've been meaning to ask what's in that duffel bag I always see you with?"

"See for you self." He shrugged to himself and reached in the back and grabbed it.

"Damn you've been holdin' out on me?"He asked a smirk on his face.

"Grab yourself somethin' we're almost there."I said he smiled and went through the bag and pulled out an Ak-47.

"I got a good feeling about this...i think it'll be a nice bonding experience"

"Oh really?"I asked

"Yeah. Dex says you're crazy we might make a good team"

"Only if you can keep up with me."


	18. Chapter 18

Please Note that this is some what different from the actual game due for reasons. I don't want to drag this out to long.

After shooting any yellow guys and chasing the fuckin' whore we arrived in a room where she was facing a window...fuck this isn't good. And right then I was smacked in the back of the head causin' me to fall to the ground next to me Gat stood his gun still pointed at Tanya as Big Tony pointed his own gun at Gat.

Tanya faced him. "How 'bout you drop the gun honey?"She asked.

"If I were you,i'd listen to the lady."Tony said,

"Well of course you would, you bein' her bitch."

"Watch your fuckin' mouth."Tony growled.

"Hey, no reason to be hostile."He said letting the gun fall out of his hand. After ripping my duffel bag off me and kickin' it to Tanya he walked back to Gat and frisked him tossin' the Vice 9 to Tanya. She caught it then asked.

"He packin' anything else?"That when Gat chose to reply with a smug smirk.

"Just some rubbers, I was hopin' I could get some of Williams sloppy seconds"And then he got hit in head with the butt of the gun. He fell to his knees causing me to look at him as I sat on my ass. "Guess I hit a nerve"

"You're a dumbass." I said The but of the gun came across my face causin me to fall backwards. Grabbing me by my hair Tony lifted me up and shoved the gun nozzle in my mouth.

"Do yourself a favor and, stay down shut the fuck up. You 3rd street mouthafuckas think you so smart. Well check this out we ain't impressed. Hell the only reason you got as far as you did was 'cause King let you. We led you right where we wanted you and now the police are gonna finish your ass for good, just they way we planned." I grabbed the gun and pulled it out my mouth.

"One get your fuckin' gun out of my mouth. Two guess that explains how your bitch lost pawn court." I said.

"Are you gonna let her talk about me like-"

"Don't worry baby, I got this."

"Yeah Tanya shut the fuck up." Gat said I just smirked.

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

"You told me."

"I got shitty hearing"Gat said ignoring me he was then was shot in the leg. My eyes flashed red and jumped up latching onto Tony my hands wrapped around his neck and he began to struggle against me throwing me into walls and everything. But I didn't let go I even broke his arm and took it out of the socket. "Tanya's getting away." I jumped off him and ran after Tanya shoving her out the window I fell ontop of her causing the glass she landed on to go through my stomach.

"Fuck.." I gaped. I heard gunshots then heard Gat's voice.

"Shit." I knew he was lookin' out the window down at me. In a matter of seconds he arrived next to me. I still laid directly on Tanya who was still alive too.

"Did you kill him?"I asked. He nodded "Fuck...this hurts." I started to laugh as the full pain took over me he looked at me like I was crazy I guess I was.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"He asked as he picked up his phone to call someone.

"Because it hurts...Hand me your gun." he did so and I unloaded a clip into Tanya's face. "I swear if I catch anything from this bitch's blood i'm gonna be pissed." I said as I began to sit up.

"Woah. I don't think you should be movin'"He said placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I'm fine..Are you fuckin' kidding me?"I questioned watching Tony drive away. "I thought you killed him?"

"I thought I did to. An ambulance is comin' so stop moving."

"I don't give a fuck if it's comin' or not I rather not be stuck to this bitch now pull her off."

"Are you fuckin' serious?"I gave him a look.

"I'll do." I grabbed her hair and pulled her off the glass though the glass remained in my stomach. I was going throw some much pain to where I wanted to cry but I've been taught to grow up and not show pain or tears. "So...how long is that Ambulance gonna take?"

"Fuck you are crazy" I smiled.

"Yep. And proud." In about 10 minutes I blacked out and when I opened my eyes I was in a hospital bed My sister and Troy sat in chairs.

"Holy shit. I thought I lost you" They said at the same time which weird me out. Once they cleared me to go my shit told me how Gat and her had to go around wearin' yellow while I was out thankfully. I would have killed my self if I had to wear yellow. Right now I was headin' to the shop with Gat who I was talkin' with. Gat said he dropped off my duffel bag there.

I opened the door and noticed the blood trail. Lifting an eyebrow I pulled out a gun. Gat did the same when I pointed at the blood. We followed it to the back room which was Zero and mine's office. Gat went through the door so in case we need to run I wouldn't be stuck in there.

"Fuck..."He sighed. I pushed past him and my eyes widen. There pinned to his desk was Zero a shot gunshot to the gut and a gun shot to the neck. Blood was dripping from his body down the desk onto there floor were it formed a puddle

"No...no no no"I cried running over to him almost slippin' on his blood. "Zero...who the fuck did this?"I asked closing his eyes.

"Hey...Look at this." I turned my head to Gat who stared at a wall

"You killed my girl I killed you firend" I glared at the wall the words were written in blood on the wall. My eye began to twitch.

"Yo you're eyes are chaning again."He said.

"I know you wanted to kill Tony but he's mine..."


	19. Chapter 19

My count as MA for some.

~An hour later.

"You crossed the line."I spoke my voice dark and monotone. He looked at me his eyes looked at em in fear. "You killed My mentor...the only man I was able to turn to when my father went to prison." I pointed my gun at his head but shook my head.

"Gat?"I asked. Gat who was currently searching through Tony's stuff stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"Tie this fucker to a chair."I said he nodded and walked over getting a punch in then tied him to a chair.

"Let's have some fun huh?" I asked. Walkin' over to my duffel bag that I stuffed with different things.

"Now. Anthony Green I want to let you on a little secret. Back were I come from. I'm called A Crazy bitch." I said with a smile as I looked my shot gun.

"Time and Time again people told me I should be in the mental hospital. Now did I disagree with them?Eh...not really. But the moral of this story is I am not a person to fuck with. Many people have learned that. Like that bitch Tanya for an example. Price and Sharp...hm the Carnales..And the list goes on" I cocked my shot gun.

"Now. I'm curious...they call you big Tony for a reason don't they. It may be or size and muscle but I think it's the thing you carry between your legs. Hey Tanya must liked it so much to call you that ain't I right? How big are you 7..8...9 inches?"

"Why the fuck does that matter?"He asked I chuckled and shot his cock and balls off. Gat groaned in the background. As Anthony screamed in pure agony I shoved a rag in his mouth silencing him.

"It doesn't matter anymore..." I laughed like a mad man when Gat left. "Now...you. Anthony you made a very big mistake I get it you loved the bitch and it wasn't my fault that we got pierced by glass on the way down. I will admit she wasn't dead when we hit the ground and I unloaded a clip into his face but...look on the bright side...she didn't die slowly and in pain."

"Like Zero did!"I slammed my gun across his face causing a large gap to come above his brown I watched the blood drip down his face and onto his lap. "Oh you do bleed...good to know."He shouted something that I didn't hear since it was muffled.

"Now..aren't you havin' fun?"Another muffled shout. "Sorry didn't hear that!" I slammed my fist into his face breakin' his nose. The silent room empflied the sound of his nose breaking causing me to laugh.

"I'm fuckin' crazy." I muttered. My phone then ringed. I held up a finger. "Hold on. Hello?"I asked.

"Listen carefully playa. Benjamin King just called. It seems like one of his boys got a big head and tried to take him out. He's pinned down in the park right now and needs some help. Now, what happens to King may not mean shit to you, bur him and me got history. I owe King from way back in the day and he ain't gonna eat it if I can help it. You're gonna go out there and save his ass, understand?...i ain't fuckin' around playa bring King back here safe. You feel me?"

"Yeah." I hung up and looked at Anthony. As Gat came in. "Sorry sweetie but it looks like our play time is done." I moved closer to him and sat on his lap. My chest pressed against his "It was fun" And with that I jabbed a pocket knife into his neck. 

"Well. I have to go...Gat keep what ever you like." I said then left.

~Minutes later.

I killed the last standing Vk as King stood there behide me. "Sorry. But I'm letting my grieving out...so it's best not to anger me."

"Seein what you did to them I know not to." I smiled.

"Now. Time to kill warren." We got into his truck and chased him down It was a game of cat and mouse but of course I won by making his car exploded. I smiled as the flames grew and burned his flesh away.

~At the church.

"Well. That's it's the Vk's are done...expect you still remain." I said turning to King as I stood there with him in Julius office with Julius and Gat. It took him a second to realize what I said but all of them realized it when I pulled out my Vice 9 and pointed at him.

"Wait playa."Julius said. I looked at him.

"You said I needed to get him here. You never said I couldn't kill him afterwards."

"Don't do it!"I heard my sister yell. Who I guess just walked in. I pulled the trigger but laughed at their faces that were priceless when it clicked empty.

"Fooled you four. The guns empty all it's bullets went into a VK earlier. Now it's been a helluva day I need so serious sleep. See ya" And with that I left.

When I made it home I went to the bathroom and began to fill the Bathtub up with water. I let a sigh as I waited for the water. I stared into the mirror that hung on the wall above the sink. I had blood splattered on my face and skin. My hair was in it's ponytail but was coming out kinda.

I looked like shit. Once the water filled the tub. I turned it off. Then took my hair out of the ponytail letting it fall to my lower back. I stripped my self of my blood splattered clothes And got into the tub. I hissed as the steaming water heated my skin but let it dull the pain I felt inside. Zero was gone.

I have a fuckin' scar on my stomach and back. And I came to the final conclusion that I am fuckin' crazy but oh well. The gangs are done. I have lover and I have my sister back. I good to go. When the bathtub filled with blood I drained it then took a shower. Washing the rest of the dirty and blood off my body and out of my hair. 

Once I was clean. I got out in a towel leavin' my clothes I went into the room and crashed on the bed a towel on my head and another one around my body.

"Welcome back." Troy said.

"Hm" I said simply my face in the pillow.

"You really energetic." I chuckled at his scarcasm.

"Asshole. I'm gonna sleep okay?"I asked.

"Yeah."


	20. Chapter 20

~Two days later.

I killed two major people and now was follow some bodyguard onto Hughes' boat. "Your guest is here Mr. Hughes"

"Thanks Steven, if you don't mind could you wait outside?" He asked I watched the bodyguard leave.  
**"**I'm Richard Hughes. It is a pleasure to meet the girl who handed me the election." I wish I had my duffel bag right now.

"No need to be modest, I'm serious. There's no way I could have beaten Marshall Winslow, God rest his soul, but you made the impossible happen, and for that I can't thank you enough."

"I mean, had Winslow been the only person killed, attention would have definitely been cast on me, but after that fireworks display you pulled at his funeral, it's become abundantly clear that these horrible crimes were perpetrated by the 3rd Street Saints."

"While before, people criticized my Saint's row urban renewal plan, it is now being lauded. See, until you came along, I was displacing poor people. Now I'm destroying a hotbed of gang activity. What can I say, the public is fickle... champagne?"He asked pointing the bottle at me I just stared at him

**"**As you get older you quickly learn that there are only two types of people in this world... race, money, gender, none of this matters. At the end of the day you're either a winner or a loser. Now, the sad truth about our situation is that in order for me to be a winner I have to level your neighborhood and salt the earth."

"Hold on for a moment. Steven, could you come in here?" I watched as the bodyguard came back in. I really wish I had my bag right now. "Where was I? Oh yes, salting the earth."  
"Now I suppose I could try to pay you off, but really what's the point? You'd just say no, or in your case, stand there looking intimidating, and we'd be right back to where we started. So I figured I'd cut the middle man and get right to the point."

"Yo, could you speed this shit up? I wanna go home and fuck my man" I said He looked at me strangely but then spoke.

"You're going to die here, make no mistake about that... but if it makes it any easier on you, I'll be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend." A beep sound started

My eyes widen and tired to run as he looked around but right when I was about to laid in the water the boat blew up throwing me down into the water. Then everything went black.

~Hours later Author's pov.

The young Uncover officer Bradshaw ran a hand through his hair and took a drag of his cigarette as he watched other officers and paramedics pull body after body out of the water. Many were Charred beyond recognizance. Clothes melted even skin melted off. He watched them pull the young girl he knew out of the water he quickly jogged over to her hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Troy do-"One of his friends that knew of his relationship tired to stop him but it was to no luck he looked down at the young girl. He felt tears and he let them fall his friend made the other cops leave and tried to comfort him.

"I loved her...I really did." He muttered looking down at her charred body. "No...why?"

"Because she was a Saint."His firend said Troy glared at him. But turned back once the man left. He slowly slid a hand down the cold pale cheek of the girl. "Please just be sleepin'"He said his hand pushed back her bangs that she always wore out of her ponytail. Right when he did so he noticed her lips twitched.

"...Shit...Hey!Hey she's alive!"He shouted. Many people jogged over and took pictures stared as paramedics carried to the truck. Once inside Troy rode with her to the Nearest E.R...she was a saint...she can't die...can she?


End file.
